custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Old Ones
The Great Old Ones is a group of powerful gods that have lived even before time and space. They are the main antagonists of the Chaotic Calm storyline by DragoneyeCreations. Origins The first gods were Azathoth and Idrahyaa, who accidentally created reality by exhaling all of space and time. Realizing that it needed to be filled, Azathoth and Idrahyaa birthed four other gods: Hastur, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, and Shub-Niggurath. They then began to create planets, stars, life, sentience in life, and other planes of existence like the Dreamlands, a pocket dimension sentient life can access when asleep. From Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath's progeny came Nug and Yeg, twin gods who created Cthulhu, an ocean-dwelling god, who in turn designed both Annona and the Great Beings. During this time, Azathoth grew hungry and began devouring worlds. They have personally created many organisms and objects, like the Elders, a race of wizard-like entities ordered to eradicate other races, and the Tongues, a language that only they, the Elders, and Toa of Tongues can naturally understand. Members There are many Great Old Ones, some being honorary, some being literal gods. But, all have the same criteria: * Being able to speak and understand the Tongues * Can travel to other dimensions and points in time unaided * Can assume multiple forms Azathoth Azathoth is the leader of the Great Old Ones, as well one of the first gods to exist. He is responsible for the creation of reality and devouring worlds. Azathoth is worshiped as a god of death, creation, and rebirth. He fell under a deep sleep when a stranger whispered something into his ear. He then cursed V'erros, an Elder, to be his catalyst and commanded him to reawaken him. He is currently under the slumber. His Forms The Shade- A ghostly form which has the ability to induce nightmares, even in people with great mental barriers The Devourer- Appears as a giant skeletal dragon, which devours matter for strength The Tyrant- A humanoid form he assumes when the Devourer is damaged Idrahyaa Idrahyaa is Azathoth's wife and second-in-command of the Great Old Ones. She is responsible for Hastur, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, and Shub-Niggurath. Idrahyaa is worshiped as a goddess of lust, beauty, and charisma. She is currently with V'erros on Kaidan Magna. Her Forms The Succubus- A seductive form which allows her to entice anyone, even other gods The Blasphemous Worm- A horrific form she assumes when her target is ripe to kill Hastur Hastur is the eldest son of Azathoth and Idrahyaa. He is the creator of stars, which led him to control the multiverse's heat. He is worshiped as a god of war, fire, and anger. His servants are devout warriors from across multiverse that fight in his name. He is currently with V'erros on Kaidan Magna. His Forms The King in Gold- A royal-looking form which he is commonly worshiped in The Melting Spire- A monstrous form that spews lava and flames Nyarlathotep Nyarlathotep is the second oldest son of Azathoth and Idrahyaa. He is the creator and ruler of the Dreamlands, which allows him to enter others' dreams. He is worshiped as a god of dreams and messengers. Nyarlathotep is currently with V'erros on Kaidan Magna. His Forms The Prophet- A form which grants him clairvoyant powers The Crawling Chaos- A bestial form which resembles a blue version of Ifrit from Final Fantasy X Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth is the youngest son of Azathoth and Idrahyaa. He created planets and is worshiped as a god of earth, change, and new beginnings. He currently resides with V'erros on Kaidan Magna His Forms The Golem- a rocky humanoid form which allows him to control all earth and stone The Gatekeeper- a heavily aromored form he dons when guarding the Clockwork Tower and Xoth Shub-Niggurath Shub-Niggurath is the youngest child of Azathoth and Idrahyaa, wife to Yog-Sothoth, and is their only daughter. She is revered as a goddess of nature, peace, and serenity. She is currently with V'erros on Kaidan Magna. Her Forms The Mother of a Thousand Young- A humanoid figure which produces and commands the Thousand Young, a small group of grotesque beings The Black Stag- A form resembling a deer with black fur, is considered an omen of misfortune The Wolf of the Howling Snow- A wolf-like form which is worshipped by a cult called the Lupine Ones Other Members Anima- an honorary member, Elder, and head judge of Xoth, can create and command the Soulless, a skeletal race of minions Legion- another honorary member and Elder, his body contains 10,000 souls and refers to himself plurally The Nameless Mist- a sentient nebula that spewed out the Spirits The Four Horsemen- Elysium, the Spirit of Conquest, Talia, the Spirit of Death, Lilith, the Spirit of Famine, and Kratos, the Spirit of War, all honorary The Beasts- Beasts of Twilight, Midnight, and Sunrise, all prophesied to bring the apocalypse to their homeworld, all honorary Nug and Yeb- Twin children of Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath, creators of Cthulhu Rhogog- Bearer of the Cup of the Blood of the Ancients, is blind and carries the Cup of the Blood of the Ancients, foretold to bestow wisdom upon those who drink from it, is filled with some of Cthulhu's blood Cthulhu- an exiled Great Old One, is considered the wisest Great Old One and is the creator of Annona and the Great Beings Bokrug- a deceased Great Old One, was killed by Nug and Yeb Trivia The Great Old Ones and some of their names come from HP Lovecraft's pantheon of gods. However, Azathoth is titled as a Outer God in Lovecraft's stories, while being categorized as a Great Old One in the Chaotic Calm. Some of their forms are inspired by their forms in Lovecraft's stories. For example, Nyarlathotep's form The Crawling Chaos has the same name of one of LC Nyarlathotep's titles. The Great Old Ones' souls exist outside of time, which means that aging doesn't affect them, rending old age from killing them. Category:Groups Category:Organizations